


Baby It's Cold Outside

by fairytaledyke



Series: 2020 Benevieve Christmas [3]
Category: Manifest & Heartstrings Crossover
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaledyke/pseuds/fairytaledyke
Summary: There's a storm brewing, can Ben make Genevieve stay?
Relationships: Ben Stone / Genevieve Carson, benevieve - Relationship
Series: 2020 Benevieve Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043256
Kudos: 4





	Baby It's Cold Outside

The Stone residence was now quiet after having had a successful night of dinner and a game of pictionary, girls vs boys winner had to get desert for the losers. Genevieve and Michaela won but they ended up sharing their deserts in the end. But now as the night had come to a close Michaela had disappeared somewhere and Ben was upstairs bringing Cal to bed, there was a special kind of stillness surrounding the place. 

The whole place was dressed in a decorative and festive mood and that was exuding warmth making the grey outside much less appealing. But the stillness was her cue to go, not wanting to overstay her welcome before the evening turned into nighttime. She put on her coat and scarf while waiting for Ben to arrive back down.

“Are you leaving?” Ben asked as he walked downstairs. 

Genevieve smiled. “Yes. But we’ll talk tomorrow?”

“Have you looked through the window and seen the storm going on?” He questioned crossing his arms.

“Yes, but I’m not made of sugar so I think I’ll survive a little snow.”

“Be realistic here, nobody shouldn’t really be outside right now.” Ben huffed in that  _ cute _ yet  **annoying** way of his when he tried to make a point and she wasn’t seeing it or taking it seriously.

“I’ll be fine.. But it’s getting late and you’ll need to go to bed.”

“Gen.”

“Ben.” She mocked him. 

He tried to keep his smile down but he couldn’t, “Why can't you stay?” He walked and took her mitten cowered hands in his. “Please just until it lightens up.. I would worry about you not getting home safely.”

His earnest tone made it hard to argue against him. “If it gets worse from here then? What do you suggest I do, sleep on your couch?”

“Hey! don’t knock the couch if you haven’t tried it, it’s comfortable.” 

Genevieve rolled her eyes. “For real tho, I should really-” 

“Genny, what’s so important that you have to rush to an empty apartment.” Ben questioned moving his hands up to the ends of her scarf. “Can I bribe you to stay by making you a drink?”

She raised her brow. “What kind of drink? We already had beer.”

Ben shrugged. “I guess you’ll have to stick around to find out.”

Genevieve sighed and before taking off her mittens, and then started to unbutton her coat. “This better be a good drink.” She replied, a part of her knew that she should leave, that she couldn’t afford to get any more comfortable than she already was. But the outside did look rough, so she'd have to ignore that part for now and focus on taking off her shoes while her best friend went into the kitchen. 

When Ben entered the room again, it was with two mugs, her interest was peaked when she saw the whipped cream. She gasped as she reached for the mug and then felt the heat of the mug warm her hands. 

“How did you get whipped cream?”

Ben smirked. “What can I say I’m a man of many surprises.” 

Genevieve carefully took a sip and her eyes widened not only at the heat of the drink but also the appearance of something that reminded her of home. “There’s alcohol in this? You really wanted me to stay.” She nudged him with her arm as she took another sip. “Fine it’s good I’ll give you that.” Which got a snort from him in response.

* * *

Later that night they were both sitting on the couch with no space between them, sitting was maybe not the right word, as her head was leaned against Ben's shoulder and his arm had somehow found it’s way around her waist. Their empty mugs were on the table, their stomachs filled with the warm drink. It was moments like these that made her heart beat a little bit faster and hurt a little bit more when they ended. 

The ease that they could just sit and enjoy each other's presence. But when she felt Ben’s arm around her waist tighten, she knew that she had to break this embrace “I think I should go home now.” 

Ben looked at her with a confused look. “There’s still a blizzard outside.”

“It’s not gonna get better, It’s fine.” But when she tried to stand up, she lost her balance and fell right back onto the couch.

“Yeah looks fine to me.” He snorted.

She turned around to face him, “What’s that supposed to mean Benjamin.”

“You can’t even get up from the couch but you’re supposed to walk in the snow alone at night?” He gave her a look, like come on.

“I can and I will.” Genevieve put her finger on his nose and bopped him.

“You’re supposed to touch your own nose, not someone else’s.” He laughed and she with him.

Suddenly they were sitting face to face, with little to no space between them. She didn’t know how it happened, and normally she wouldn’t let herself get too close but her senses had clearly taken the night off. It felt like a game of chicken where they knew they weren't supposed to do something but they were waiting for the other person to pull back. Stuck in the energetic pull that was always present between them but they normally ignored it and pretended like nothing was there. 

Ben tried to stop himself from staring at her lips but he could feel himself fail, his eyes just kept landing on those rose colored lips and his mind kept wandering, into forbidden territory. His retrieval was brought back when suddenly Genevieve spoke up.

“When we first met I didn’t think you liked me very much.” 

Ben frowned. “How could I not like you? How could anyone meeting you not love your mind and who you are?” He stated almost matter of factly. 

Genevieve stared at him. Looking into her eyes didn’t help his case either; those things were like the most expressive and gentle green, he would forever associate with her. He could feel himself move closer to her, their foreheads rested against the other’s gently. He could feel her warm breath on his lips, it was making him more dizzy than the drink they just had shared. 

“Ben what are we doing?” She asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know.. Do you care?” He responded.

“No.” was her answer before their lips gently met. Her lips were as soft, warm and sweet as they looked. They pulled away for a moment before softly meeting again, she tasted like the spiced drink and the clementine she had eaten before. One of his hands had somehow found itself in her hair, and the other on her face caressing her cheek. 

He sighed into the next kiss, kissing Genevieve was nothing like he could have prepared himself for but also everything he thought it would be. He knew they should stop but if they only had tonight he would take it, he couldn’t make himself regret it. 

Ben didn’t know how long they kissed for, only that they broke away and that now Genevieve was breathing evenly resting on his chest as they were laying on the couch. He knew he should slip away because what just happened had just complicated things even more for them and in another way it didn’t change anything.

Outside the blizzard kept brewing but it was unnoticed by the people inside.


End file.
